clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Ninja: Commando
http://clubpenguinfanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=The_Ninja:_Commando&action=edit The Ninja: Commando is a game released on 17th November 2010, sometime after Twilight and Shadow and the Nightmare Epic. It also mainly takes place during those time periods but also the Post Darktonian Pie War plays a role at the start of the story. It was released for the PC, the Peach, the PSP and the P-BOX 360. Two special versions called The Ninja: Commando DS and The Ninja: Commando Vii'''was also released. It gives you the role of an elite ninja commando who embarks on several missions along with a squad of fellows who you control. The player must use the art of card-jitsu and battle to vanquish his enemies. Gameplay Plot The start of the story is told by Sensei which follows the character fighting to become a ninja. It begins with a cutscene showing the player beating fellow trainees. He earns belts very quickly and finally has to beat Sensei. It is here where he learns to controls. At first he learns all the controls and then trys and beat Sensei. Surprisingly it's very easy. The Ninja Shop is unlocked. The player buys the ninja suit using the Dojo Credits (DC). Sensei for some unknown reason sends the player to Penguin Kings using a two way teleporter and tells the player to meet G. The player meets G over at Penguin Kings. G tells the player to go 10 yards north and enter the Dojo ahead containing '''Sensei Commando. Sensei Commando then tells the player that he is training to be a Ninja Commando, a new breed of skilled ninjas who will become part of the military. First of all Sensei Commando will hand over a WP6C, a advanced version of the Snowball Gun rifle. The player then shoots at the pop up targets in front of him. Sensei Commando then hands over a ROFLCOPTER (weapon) to the player and orders him to use it to shoot the pop up targets. After that the player will recieve a Ninja Commando Knife and Deletion Grenades and asked to knife a watermelon. Sensei Commando will then tell the player to take a test. There are five grades: grade one gives the player rank Private, grade two Corporal, grade four Sargent and grade five Staff Sargent. The player must get grade five. In order to do so he must complete the test in less then one minute. First of all he must shoot pop up targets, then race downstairs and throw grenade. Then he shoots more pop up targets before preceeding to knife a dummy. He sprints to the finish. If he does it in less then a minute, the player chooses a level (ninja, commando and sensei), unlocks the ninja commando shop and has the option of going onto the next mission or doing some free roam. 'TO BE CONTINUED'' Characters Squad * ''' - The main character of the game. He has a choice of diferent guns to use to vanquish his enemy. * '''Corporal Gerald - Gerald commands the fire team. Unlike other squad members he uses the FARMAS or the FRG Light Machine Gun. * Private Harris - Harris is also part of the fire team. He uses the WP6C. * Private Toby Johnson - Toby is part of the fire team with his brother Tony. He uses the WP6C. * Private Tony Johnson - Tony is part of the fire team with his brother Toby. He uses the WP6C. * Private Zac - Commandos Allies Other Category:Games Category:Items